donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Monthly Blog 5 - Intermediate Source Editing
«« Monthly Blog 4 Monthly Blog 5 »» ---- Hello Donkey Kong Wiki users! PegasusMan here! This will be a shorter Monthly Blog, simply because my computer keeps killing the tab I am writing this on... yes, this is literally the third time I am writing this every single word is being copied as I type now... News The new cursor, the Pointy Tuck cursor, is slightly different than its predecessors. It will still include the transparent triangle, but it will also include a shadow of the Pointy Tuck. Try putting that over some text (no seriously try it it is very cool)! Since the Monthly Poll is tied again, for the third month, I’m going to call it quits. If a Monthly Poll is tied for over three months, I’ll cancel it and move on to the next one. But just for future reference, here are the results: 30 people voted to keep the current wiki logo, 30 people voted “it is fine but not the best," and 30 people voted to make a new wiki logo. Let’s create a new one shall we? I don’t like that shadow either. How to edit in source code (for intermediates) Everything said in this Monthly Blog will be a continuation of what I told last month. If you didn’t get last month’s blog click here. This month, I will be telling how to combine text styles together such as bold, italic, underlined, and linked text. Let’s jump right into it. Bold + italicized text Basically, all you need to do to use more than one text style at once is to combine their features. See below: bold + italicized text To add bold text, just use three apostrophes. To add italicized text, just use two apostrophes. If we combine them, we get five apostrophes (3 + 2 = 5), which will show our word(s) as both bolded and italicized. If you’re confused, you’ll get the hang of it as we do more examples. Bold underlined text Just like before, you combine the two text styles like so: bold + underlined text Bold + linked text bold + linked text Note here that you must have the bold apostrophes outside the brackets; if you have it reversed, the code will think you are trying to link to a page with an apostrophe in it; no such page should exist. Italics underlined text italic + underlined text Italics + linked text italic + linked text underlined text + linked text bold + underlined text And that should be it! Please, if you have a question, post a comment and someone or myself would be happy to answer and clear any confusion. I put this Monthly Blog together quite fast and I want everything to be crystal clear. One Final Note Whenever you are using linked text, make sure that you have the brackets that link the text on the inside of the other text style. For example, look at the linked text and the underlined text above. The brackets go after the tag; if you don’t do this, the code will think you’re linking to a page that has the tag ”” in it. Top contributor This week's top contributor is Saruhikofushimis with 11 contributions! Congratulations! ---- Terminus of blog..._ Category:Blog posts